Easter Eggs and References
These are the Easter eggs you can find in "60 Seconds!" Terry Pratchett/Discworld One of the relative photos that you find in the boy scout book involves "Uncle Terry" who told stories about "Turtles, elephants and wizards". This is a reference to the "Discworld" novels written by Terry Pratchett, where the world, shaped like a flat disc, is being held up by four giant elephants and one giant turtle swimming through space. The mentioned wizards are characters that often feature in the novels. There is a trader who claims that he is "cutting his own throat" with his deals, which refers to "Cut-Me-Own-Throat Dibbler", a tradesman appearing in the series. Clerks A character encountered when out exploring is running a convenience store that has its windows boarded up and a sign that says "We assure you we are open". This refers to the Kevin Smith film "Clerks", in which Dante has to create such a sign when the shutters are sabotaged by having chewing gum stuffed into the lock. This actually was to get around the fact that film was shot in the store at night when the shutters were closed. Indiana Jones Fridge.jpg fridge 2.jpg fridge 3.jpg On an expedition to the outside you might run across a refrigerator containing some water and a brown fedora. This is a reference to this scene in the movie "Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull" where the Indiana Jones takes refuge from a nuclear explosion in a refrigerator. There's another reference to said scene with Mary Jane. When she is left behind during scavenging and comes back barely alive, she will claim that she hid in a refrigerator to survive the nuclear explosion. Fallout 1 A stranger may knock on the door of your shelter asking if you could trade him a "Water Chip". This is in reference to the post-apocalyptic game "Fallout 1"; where the protagonist is sent into the wasteland to find a replacement for their vault's broken water chip. Sometimes, you may find some markings on your map that were "not original" and you will have the option to send a family member out to investigate. If you choose not to, a message may appear in the journal the next day making fun of the thought of checking it out and stating "What would be buried there, if anything at all? Half a dozen bottle caps?" This is a reference to caps, the valuable main currency in the Fallout games. Fallout 3 During a scavenging mission you might run across a church that has been partially destroyed by an un-exploded bomb. Survivors have begun to worship the bomb. This references the church called "Children of Atom" in Megaton. Sometimes, if you listen to the radio before ending the day, the day after it will reference the song "I don't want to set the world on fire" by The Ink Spots. This song played in the opening scene of Fallout 3. After few days in the shelter, on the wall appears the picture of a two-headed cow. This is a reference to "Brahmins", cows in Fallout with two heads and over-sized udders. Another Easter egg is an event with a trader. A female trader will show up with a grumpy mercenary who acts as her body guard. She also gives useless survival tips. This is a reference to a trader in Megaton, Moira Brown. Another possible Easter egg is when Dolores leaves the shelter after going insane for a prolonged period of time. She claims that she will go searching for her father, which could be a reference to most of the Fallout 3 storyline, where the player is searching for his father by exploring the wasteland. The mutant roaches are related to the giant "radroaches" of the Fallout series, as the journal cites the roaches being the size of a small dog. Fallout New Vegas In the game there is an achievement named "Yes Man", referring to the robot in Fallout New Vegas that always helps anyone and will always respond in the way you want. Fallout Comics When Ted goes crazy he develops a sock puppet friend. This is a reference to the Vault 77 comic in which the protagonist is stuck in the vault, all alone, with no company but a bunch of sock puppets. Eventually, under the persuasion of one of the puppets, he leaves the shelter, never to be seen again, similar to what happens to Ted if he is crazy for too long. The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim If you manage to find unfinished tank during your one of your expeditions, the game will start to occasionally give you events where you are given opportunity to arm the tank. If you have none of the required items to arm the tank, or simply pass the opportunity to do so, the journal on following next day can sometime contain an entry where bandits armed with “curved swords” are mentioned. This is reference to this line from the Bethesda Softworks popular action roleplaying game The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Half-Life While mutated insects live in your shelter, the family remembers Timmy's physics teacher Mr. Freeman. This is a reference to the game "Half-Life" where the protagonist is named Gordon Freeman, who is a theoretical physicist that has to fight against an infestation of aliens. Breaking Bad Sometimes when you start up the game a pizza will appear on the roof of Ted's house, a reference to this scene from the "Breaking Bad" series. Bomb names The names of the difficulty setting are refere to real atomic bombs - from smallest to biggest: * Little Boy '- 15 kilotonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Little_Boy * '''Fat Man '- 21 kilotonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fat_Man * 'Tsar Bomba '- 50000 kilotonshttps://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tsar_Bomba Hulk If Mary Jane turns into a mutant, you may get the random event that you will have a choice to talk to the Mutant Mary Jane or not. If you do, Mary says "Mary smash!", which is a reference to Hulk who often says this phrase. Spider-Man Upon becoming a mutant, the notebook states that Mary Jane was bitten by a radioactive spider (due to an event which involves spiders invading the shelter). This is a reference to Spider-Man, as he gets his spider powers after being bitten by a radioactive spider. Mary Jane's name might also be a reference to Spider-Man, as she is Spider-Man's (Peter Parker's) second girlfriend. Star Wars The family can eventually meet a young man or woman. If you meet the woman, she will ask you to save her twin brother who was captured in a bandit camp. If you do, the notebook states that the man lost his hand in a sword fight with the bandit leader and was hanging on top of the antenna. This is a reference to Star Wars: Episode 5, where Luke's hand gets cut off by Darth Vader. Similarly, if you meet the young man, he will ask you to save his twin sister who was spying on a bandit camp and got captured. If you help him, the notebook states that it turned out the bandit leader was the siblings' father. All of this is a reference to Luke and Leia from Star Wars franchise and some events from the original trilogy. Developer Easter Eggs In the main menu, the family car's license plate says "RBT 60S". "RBT" refers to Robot Gentleman, the developers of the game, and "60S" refers to the game title. The drawing of a man in the shelter is like the picture of Robot Gentleman's Twitter. Portal During survival there is a random occurrence of the journal saying how the family always wanted to throw a party with cake, but it never worked out and one time they discovered that a promised cake was a lie. This is a reference to the Portal franchise. Family Guy In the game there is an achievement called "Family Guy". You get the achievement by bringing all family members to the shelter. This is a reference to the popular American animated sitcom series Family Guy. Pokemon There is an achievement called "Gotta get 'em all" which is earned by scavenging all items in the game at least once. This is a reference to Pokemon's famous catchphrase: "Gotta catch 'em all!" The Shining If you use the Axe in one of the raider events, you will get the message in the Journal. "Here's Johnny, you can-greedy bastards! yeah! That's right! You better run! And thanks for leaving one of your rifles!" which is a reference to this iconic scene from the movie "The Shining". Back to the Future If you get an event about a phone-booth call and answer it, you will be informed that they are a survivor from Hill Valley, the name of the town in the film "Back to the Future". Monty Python and the Holy Grail You may be visited by two men - one smashing rocks together and the other pretending to ride a horse - who want to see your map. This is a reference to "Monty Python and the Holy Grail". If you don't show them your map, they may insult you which is a reference to this scene where the Knights of the Round Table are insulted by a Frenchman. There are also occasional mentions of a "shrubbery" (either that yours needs to be cut or that the two men are off to look for one) which is a reference to the demands of the "Knights who say 'Ni!'" Red Dawn You may be visited by a band of armed dark-faced teenagers who are fighting in the name of "freedom", ask you if you are with the Reds (communists) and reveal themselves to be called "Wolverines". This is a reference to the movie "Red Dawn", when a band of high-school students arm and call themselves "Wolverines" after their school mascot, when a communist invasion occurs in America. The Simpsons Ned can be a reference to Ned Flanders of "The Simpsons". In a situation where he knocks on the door, the journal says that his neighbor might be the reason why the city was bombed. This implies that Ted does not like Ned, similar to how Homer Simpson hates Ned Flanders. Further, Mary Jane plays the tuba as Lisa Simpson plays the saxophone, which might explain why Mary Jane is drawn playing a saxophone in the journal. Planet of the Apes A note at the end of the journal entry for the day will occasionally say "You maniacs! You blew it up! Ah, damn you! Damn you all to hell!", which is a reference to this scene. Metro: 2033/Metro: Last Light During an expedition, the explorer may encounter a subway station with survivors living in it and using bullets as currency. This is a reference to the "Metro" series of books and games that takes place in a post-apocalyptic Moscow, where survivors live in the underground metro and use MGRs (Military-Grade Rounds) as a form of currency. Left 4 Dead There is a note in the journal when you find a gun in a secret door. The note explains about a guy named Grandpa Bill that used the gun in WWI. The journal describes Grandpa Bill as a guy that smokes a lot and likes to wear a beret all the time. This may be a reference to Bill in the game "Left 4 Dead". Team Fortress 2 Bonus Ducks There is a note in the journal where the supply crates have been known to contain things like rubber ducks. This may be a reference to the rubber ducks in the train cart from a TF2 SFM called "End Of The Line". Lord of the Flies If Timmy is not saved during the scavenging period, but comes back via opening the door within the first 10 days, Timmy "...kept saying something about the power of the conch." This is a reference to the classic English novel, "Lord of the Flies", where the conch was used, challenged, and abused as a symbol of power. Since then the conch has been mentioned many times in pop culture, such as in the Nickolodeon show "Spongebob". Flintstones If, when scavenging, a character decides to go to the local Bowling Alley, and sees it still standing, they will say "Yabadabadoo!". This is the same iconic catchphrase said by the main character of the animated series "The Flinstones", Fred Flinstone. Animal Farm After hitting the end, one of the days can read, "Two legs good, four legs better!" This is a reference to George Orwell's allegory, "Animal Farm", where animals on a farm are substituted for Orwell's view of communism and society. Timberman The block-like lumberjack on the wall next to a tree in the shelter is a direct reference to the game "Timberman". Strugatsky Brothers/S.T.A.L.K.E.R. Novel After inspecting the wire Sharikov finds, two secret agents are discovered. They at first try to explain themselves by mentioning 'a roadside picnic', which the family quickly discards. This is a direct reference to the Strugatsky Brothers' novel 'Roadside Picnic' which inspired many elements in the S.T.A.L.K.E.R. game series and movie. '''60 Parsecs! At some point, the survivors will receive a message from a woman when using the radio. She says they are from space and she tells her address. The call ends after a bunch of screams that the survivors think its crew is being swallowed by a kind of space monster. After going to the address they find supplies under lots, LOTS of coffee. This is a direct reference to Dedee Dawkins, since on the trailer to 60 Parsecs! she is often seen with a cup of coffee. ☀ The crashed rocket ship at the ending of the "Mad Scientist Ending" may be a reference to "60 Parsecs!", the sequel to this game. Y, The Last Man The name of the character Maegan Mann is a nod to the character megaman from the series megaman The Postman Upon getting a 'game over' screen by sending the last survivor on an expedition, a skeleton can be seen next to the hatch with a mailbag and a letter. This is a reference to the 1997 movie "The Postman" in which the similar looking main character seeks to deliver mail in the post apocalypse in the name of the U.S. government. Sources Category:Cool Things to Know Category:Left For Dead 2 Bill Category:Images